


Late For Preschool

by MomoMoon115



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Elisabeth Snart-Allen, Established Relationship, M/M, Michael Snart, Preschool, Time Loop, original child character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry Allen can never get his child to school on time, so he enters a time loop where he relives that day over and over until he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late For Preschool

**Author's Note:**

> Based off [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MTYDg6Uku_s) I thought it was so funny and entertaining and just had to make it a coldflash AU.

Barry jumped up when his alarm went off. He picked up his phone to check the time. He got out of bed. 

“Morning, Barr.” Len said as he walked out of the bathroom.

“Morning, Len.” Barry walked into him and gave him a short kiss before heading into the shower. 

Barry took a little longer than usual since Len was home, but wrapped a towel around himself when he heard Michael push the door their bedroom open. 

“Morning, Mikey.” Barry greeted happily. “Want to help Daddy get ready?” 

“Yea!” Michael exclaimed as he followed Barry into the bathroom. 

Barry was towel drying his hair and glancing at Michael every now and again. Michael had perched himself on the floor next to Barry’s leg and was currently looking through stuff in one of the bottom cabinets of the sink. Barry fixed his hair, gelled it a bit, but when he looked down he found Michael had gotten into one of Len’s extra shampoo bottles and was currently squirting it all out onto the bathroom floor.

“Oh, baby.” Barry kneeled and grabbed the bottle. “We’re gonna be late.” 

Barry picked Michael up and sent him to his room. 

“Go pick out clothes for preschool, Mikey!” he called as he kneeled to clean up the huge puddle of Len’s shampoo. 

“Daddy, I want to wear this!” Michael squealed as he zipped around the room in his superhero costume from last year. 

“Sorry, Mikey, we have to wear normal clothes for preschool.” Barry said as he searched Michael’s drawers for something nice to wear. 

He turned and Michael was gone, playing superhero in the living room. Barry went to find him and found Elisabeth jumping up and down in her crib excitedly. 

“Aww did, papa, wake you up.” Barry asked as he lifted her from the crib. “Let’s get you changed.” 

Barry set Elisabeth on the changing table and gasped when he pulled off her diaper and poop exploded onto his arms. 

“Oh no.” Barry groaned as Elisabeth laughed and played with her bottle.

He finished changing Elisabeth, cleaned himself up much to Len’s amusement, and changed his clothes. He had just pulled on a new shirt when the doorbell rang. 

“I’ll get it.” he called. Len was in the kitchen making oatmeal for breakfast. 

“Iris, hi” Barry said as he opened the door, Elisabeth in his arms. 

“Hey, Barry, do you have that collage I let you borrow? Alex wanted to use it for show and tell.” she said holding Alex on her hip. 

“Y-Yeah, I just saw it just give me a second.” he said as he ran to the garage. Barry groaned when it wasn’t where he’d left it.

“I know I saw it, Iris,” he called. “Where is it.” 

“It’s okay, Barry. Don’t worry about it.” Iris said as Barry passed the doorway for a third time. 

“I just saw it this morning, Iris.” 

“It’s totally fine.” Iris said as she bid him goodbye. 

“Oatmeal’s on the table, Barry!” Len called. “I’m gonna shower.” 

Barry heard his phone ring and picked it up as he set Elisabeth down in her high chair. She served Michael and Elisabeth their food. 

“Hey, Barry, so did you decide on a time for that playdate? We’re kind of trying to plan ahead with work and Mick getting his new job at CCFD.” Caitlin’s voice came over the receiver. 

“Hey, Cait, do you mind if I call you back. I’m running extremely late. I need to get Michael to school soon.” Barry said as he started packing lunch for Michael. 

He hung up and heard clanging. Elisabeth had tipped over her cereal. Barry kneeled and gathered the cheerios to pick them up, but Michael decided it was at that moment he’d flip his oatmeal off the table. 

“Oh, Mikey.” Barry groaned as lumpy oatmeal now dripped from his hair. He looked at the time and it read 9:00 AM in bright numbers. 

~~~  
Barry jumped up from his bed. “Was that a nightmare?” 

He checked the time and got out of bed. 

“Morning, Barr.” Len said as he walked out the bathroom. 

“Morning.” Barry said as Len kissed his cheek. “Babe, I had the weirdest dream.” 

Len chuckled and kissed his head again as Barry walked into the bathroom. He decided on no shower and instead washed his face and ran wet hand through his hair. he looked down to find the bottom sink cabinet open and quickly closed it, so that it locked. He put on some old cleaner clothes from the laundry hamper, and greeted Michael warmly as he walked into the room.

Elisabeth was less fussy as he changed her diaper, but he still got an explosion of poop all over himself. 

“Oh, Lizzy.” Bay groaned as he pulled the baby wipes from the corner and cleaned himself up. Len teased him from the bathroom when he dropped the shirt in the hamper and pulled on a new one. 

Barry heard the doorbell ring and hurried down the stairs with Lizzy in his arms. 

“Hey do you have that collage I let you borrow? Alex wanted to show it at-” 

“Show and tell.” Barry’s face dropped as he finished Iris’ sentence.

Iris looked at him weirdly. 

“It’s Monday?” Barry asked. 

“Yes, Barry, show and tell is on Monday.” Iris said as if it was obvious. 

Barry slammed the door in Iris’ face with a sorry and ran into the kitchen to get breakfast done for the kids. His phone rang and he picked it up as he scrambled for the cereal for Lizzy and the oatmeal Len had left for Michael. 

“Caitlin?” he asked. “Playdate? We talked about this yesterday.”

“Did you get a hair full of oatmeal?”

Barry brightened. “Yes!” 

“The same thing happened to Cisco last week. The day is gonna loop until you’re on time for preschool.” 

“What?” Barry asked in disbelief. He turned around to find Michael had dumped the oatmeal on the table and was spreading it around with his hands. 

“Mikey, no!”

~~~~~

Barry woke up and picked up his phone from the bedside table frantically. “Monday?” he said breathlessly as he jumped out of the bed. 

“Morning, Barr.” 

“Good morning!” Barry yelled and tripped over Michael’s toys as he ran out of the room. 

“Arghh!” Barry yelled as Len chuckled and helped him from the floor. 

~~~~

Barry smacked the bedside table when he woke up in his bed again. He ran from the room before Len was even out the bathroom and leaped over the pile of toys outside the bedroom door. Michael’s superhero costume was on the floor so he picked it up and threw it in the closet before pushing the door closed. 

“Daddy?” Michael asked as he woke up. 

“Mikey!” Barry gasped as he covered the closet, but he exposed the other side. 

“I wanna wear my jerseys today, Daddy!” 

~~~~~

Barry flailed in frustration as he got out of bed. He ran for Lizzy’s room first and changed her quickly. He looked into the corner and found the frame with Iris’ collage. 

“Yes, argh.” Barry groaned as he was hit with another poop explosion. 

“Why do I never remember that!” he yelled as he carried Lizzy into the kitchen with the frame.

The doorbell rang and he opened the door. “For show and tell.” he said hurriedly and closed the door. 

He got through breakfast and told Michael to go put on his shoes. He groaned in frustration when Michael couldn’t find any that matched. 

“Babe? do you know where Mikey’s shoes are?!” he asked as he searched in Michael’s bin of shoes. He looked at the time and just sighed as he climbed back into his bed and waited the 2 minutes, knowing he’d wake up again soon. 

~~~~

“Daddy, oatmeal!” Michael exclaimed and it gave Barry the few seconds he needed before he rolled away, narrowly missing a head full of oatmeal. 

He turned his head and found a pile of Michael’s left shoes under the table. “What are these doing here?" he asked as he picked them all up and headed upstairs with Lizzy in one hand and Michael following. 

“Come on, Daddy’s turn to get dressed.” Barry said as he tried to open the bathroom door to find it locked. 

“Len!” Barry whined. His work uniform for CCPD was in the bathroom. 

“I’m busy!” Len called. 

“Len! You better not be doing what I think you are!” Barry yelled only to hear the shower and a shallow moan in response. 

~~~~

Barry woke up in his bed for the thousandth time. 

“Morning.” Len said as he walked out the bathroom. 

“No adult stuff in the bathroom today, okay? And leave the door unlocked.” Barry said as he patted Len’s shoulder, pecked him on the lips, and made his way to Michael's room. 

“Michael, isn’t this outfit cool?” Barry asked holding up jean short and a t-shirt.

“Daddy, I’m playing!” Michael said as he dragged his knees over the carpet to simulate the train moving across the play set. 

Barry groaned as he joined him on the floor. “Vroom.” Barry mimicked as he played with Michael and his train set. 

~~~~

Barry woke up and tripped over the pile of toys again. He stopped to pick up Lizzy as he ran to the kitchen. 

“No oatmeal today! Everyone’s getting applesauce pouches.” Barry called. 

He looked at the time and opened the door. “Show and tell.” he said quickly as he pushed the collage into Iris arms and closed the door. 

“Keys, keys. Len, babe! Where are the keys?” Barry called up the stairs. 

“I don’t know, you used the car last!” he called back. 

“Come play, Daddy!” Michael yelled and Barry found himself playing with Michael’s hot wheels in the living room. 

He picked up his phone and it read 9:00AM. He groaned. 

~~~~

Barry woke up in his bed again and got up with a purpose. “I can do this. I can do this.” he said as he kissed Len and walked out the door. 

He stepped over the pile of toys. He looked down and saw his keys sticking out of the pile. He picked them up pocketed them and made his way to Michael’s room. 

“You can wear anything in this room, except this!” Barry said dramatically as he lifted the outfit he’d picked for him. 

“I want to wear that, Daddy, please!” Michael begged as Barry handed him the clothes. He helped Michael dress himself and sent him downstairs to help Papa. 

“Morning, Lizzy!” Barry said as he picked her up and laid her on the changing table. 

He was almost done changing her, but he was ready. When the explosion of poop came, all the poop was caught on a large towel he’d laid on his chest. He pulled it off threw it in the hamper and put away the baby powder and wipes. He picked her up and headed downstairs with Iris’ framed collage. He set Lizzy in her high chair when the doorbell rang. 

“It’s show and tell. You’ll need this.” Barry said seriously as he handed Iris the frame. 

“Um… okay.” Iris said slowly as Barry closed the door. “Barry you’ve gotten weirder since having kids.” Iris walked away from the house as she looked back at the door with a face. 

Barry checked his phone as it rang and answered. 

“Sorry, Caitlin.” Barry said as he sacrificed his phone to entertain Michael at the table, so he wouldn’t make a mess. 

“Hi, auntie Cait!” Michael said to the phone excitedly. 

Barry picked up a whole bunch of extra diapers, wipes, and toys, and stuffed it into the baby bag. No time to organize it all. He’d have to do it later or suffer through looking through it when he needed it. 

Michael was playing with his toys in the living room and Barry picked him up, baby bag over his shoulder and Lizzy in the other arm. He walked out the door to find himself still in short sleeping shorts and Len’s big t-shirt falling off his arm, but he didn’t care. Barry was on a mission.He looked at his phone and he had just enough time to get Michael to preschool. He got into the driver’s seat and started the car in happiness.

Barry was about to pull out from the driveway when Michael’s voice echoed in his head. “Daddy, I have to go to poopy.” 

Barry’s head fell onto the steering wheel and he groaned loudly.


End file.
